A Ghost of A Memory
by Jump dimension
Summary: Dan missed Phil. Phil had left one day, several years ago. He had given Dan a hug, grabbed a strange looking thermos, muttered somthing about ghosts, and left.
1. Chapter 1

Dan laid on the couch, curled up in a small ball. He was exhausted. He had stayed up very late last night playing and filming a new video game for his channel. Dan was also very sad. Ever since Phil had moved away, he had had been sad. He had no one to talk with, no one to make videos with, no one to watch anime with at 3 am after he had had nightmares. He hadn't seen Phil for three years. He remembered that day. Phil had stood up, holding a thermos in his hand, hugged Him, and sad that he was leaving so that he could protect Dan. Protect Dan from what? He had tried to contact Phil but someone named Jaz always answered the phone . He would ask for Phil, and she would inform him that no Phil Lester lived in that house, and that her family had had that number for five years. Dan had almost given up.

"Dan?"

Dan jumped up and spun around. There was no one their. Probably a phandom member. If there were any left. They had all left when Phil did. Dan tried to keep making videos but he just couldn't make them the same anymore. Gone was his creativity. Gone was his happiness. He was losing subscribers very quickly. Not that he cared anymore. He didn't care about anything anymore.

"Dan!"

He pulled a pillow over his head. No no no! He wasn't insane! That voice was probably just from a commercial on the tv. Wait a second, the TV was off. He stood up and began to pace a round the room. Looking for the only person who would say his name like that. In that acent. Phil.

"Dan! Please!"

He looked around. It was probably a trick some angry phandom members were playing on him. They had said that it was all his fault Phil left. All his fault Phan was dead.

They hated him. He missed them. They always cheered him up when he was down. Inspired him. Made him smile. Then they left. He laid back down on the couch, holding his totoro plushie in his arms.

"Dan! You have to wake up!"

The voice was shifting between phil's northern British acent and an American acent.

Dan just laid there. What did the voice mean wake up? He wasn't asleep. Or maybe this was all a bad dream... Maybe he would wake up and Phil would be there, laughing at him for falling asleep in the middle of filming a video. But no, this wasn't a dream it was way to realistic, plus Dan never dreamed in color. So, he must be awake.

"Dan! Listen to me! This isn't reality! You have to wake up! Now!"

Dan stared at the empty living room.

"Phil?" He asked, praying that he was right.

"Yes! It's me! Wake up! Their coming!"

Dan was a little bit nervous, a little bit excited, and a little bit scared for what remained of his sanity.

"H-How do I wake up?"

He asked, hoping Phil was really there.

"Close your eyes, and listen to my voice. Think about when we met. Think about the time we spent together. Did you miss me?"

"Yes" was his only answer.

"Then imagine I was back."

Dan did. And so, he woke up.

For a moment every thing was dark. He heard a girls voice say

"Danny! Come quick he's waking up!"

Dan didn't know what the heck was going on. All he had wanted was Phil back. What had he gotten himself into. He decided he might as well see what was happening before he decided what to do. As he opened his eyes, he saw a goth girl standing above him. She looked about fourteen, and had her hair partly up in a ponytail. Which was some how defying gravity.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Call me Sam. She said "That's tucker" she pointed to a boy leaning against a wall, who was laughing at something on his phone. "And that's Danny". She motioned to a boy, coming down the stairs who looked like a younger version of Phil, except with black hair instead of his natural red.

"Dan?" The boy asked. "What are you doing here?"

Dan stared "how the heck do you know my name?"

"It's me. Phil." He replied, simply.

What. The. Heck. "Ha ha, very funny. This is a really mean joke. To tell me to wake up or whatever. To pretend to be Phil. You fourteen. Phil is twenty four."

The boy- Danny looked sad. "I left to protect you."

Dan was angry.

."Your not Phil!"

He turned to leave the room, and realized he was in a basement. The only door he could see was a round one covered in tape that said do not open. He leaped away from the surprised teenagers, hit a button, which reveled a swirling green mist and jumped in. As he fell into the swirling portal, he heard Danny scream behind him

"Dan! No!"

Danny stood there and starred at the portal. He glanced at his two friends and shouted

"I'm going ghost!"

The large round beams of light surrounded him transforming him. He stood there his white hair glowing slightly in the light from the portal.

He dived into the portal leaving his friends stunned, standing behind him.

Dan was floating in the green mist of the ghost world. To him it felt like he was underwater with a snorkel that only half worked. One moment he would be breathing easily, the next he could barley breathe. One moment he would be able to move freely and the next he was stuck in place. All of his senses seemed to turn on and off every few seconds. Dan was scarred. What had he got himself into? He heard some one speak and struggled to listen, hoping the person would help him.

"I am the box ghost! Beware!

And then Dan said some stuff that I can't write because this is kid friendly.

Dan felt strong arms wrap around him. He struggled for a moment but then smelled the shampoo Phil always used and phill's cologne on the stranger. He relaxed, thinking happily that Phil was back and every thing was okay. The person pulled Dan out of the ghost zone, out of the portal, and back into the basement. Dan laying on the floor gasping for breath. He felt himself begin to sink down, like the cement floor of the basement was made of gelatin. He felt the strong arms wrap around him once more. The stranger lifted him up, and placed him back on the floor. He began to feel a horrible stinging sensation race up and down his body. He cried out. He heard a shriek of pain and the sensation stopped. He opened his eyes but heard Danny say.

"Dan listen to me, keep your eyes closed."

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

Danny then whispered something into dans ear.

"Phil? It's really you?"

"Yes." Phil answered simply.

"How?"

"I don't know"

Phil held onto dans hands and told him to keep his eyes closed no matter what.

Dan felt something press against his brain, trying to push him down, trying to control him. Dan fought back as hard as he could.

"Why. Won't. You. Let. Me. Over. Shadow. You."

Phil grunted in pain.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He screamed.

There was a flash of red light and Dan felt the presence leave his mind.

"Don't ever do that again."

He said dangerously.

"I won't"Phil said weakly in return, his head pounding and tears streaming down his face.

"Dan-" Phil began.

"Phil." Dan inturupted "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sam grabbed Dan by the scruf of his neck and said in a dangerous tone.

"You hurt my freind one more time, ghost boy, and you'll wish you were never born."

Ghost boy?

"What?"


	2. Filler

A/n: this is pretty much filler. If you want, just stop reading at the * and you won't miss anything.

Ghost boy?

"What?"

He reached up to his hair and realized something. Since when was his hair white? His fringe was fuller, and his hair spikier. And wait a second... Were those gloves?

"I need a mirror." He half mumbled

Sam threw a small hand mirror at him.

"Okay Phantom, what's going on? And why did you hurt Danny?" She the second sentence in an angry tone glaring at Dan.

Dan stared at the mirror. A boy with white hair and glowing green eyes stared back at him. *

"Who's Phantom."

Danny got up, and looked around.

"Okay" he said. "Time out, we need to figure out what going."

"Fine." Dan sighed. "What if we try piece together what going on."

"But how are we going to do that without boring the audience to death." Asked Phil.

"What about a giant long piece of exposition." Dan asked.

"No, that won't work." Said Phil. " what about a very quick explanation, an apology saying that the author will write more soon and a promise that this chapter will never be mentioned again.

"Perfect. But who will explain what's going on?" Asked Dan.

"I will." Said Phil. He took along breath.

"So I'm Phil, but for some reason I'm also Danny. I had ghost powers, but when Dan fell in the portal, he got some ghost powers (and now looks like phantom) and every time I use my powers they transfer to him!"

"But, Phil" interrupted Dan "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Every thing will be explained next chapter! Bye!"


End file.
